


I’m scared

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [14]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Emetophobia, Fluff, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Panic Attacks, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 15: Writer’s choiceGeorge’s anxiety about throwing up makes him wet the bed
Series: Omovember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I’m scared

**Author's Note:**

> Emetophobia sucks

It was late at night, to late for George to still be up. But there he was, sitting on the edge of his bed, shaking with tears in his eyes.

George was terrified of vomiting, and right now he had an upset stomach.

He didn’t feel that nauseous, but he was afraid he would. 

His heart was beating very fast as his hands shook.

He was so afraid of throwing up. He’d rather be doing anything besides throwing up.

He was very tired but he couldn’t sleep.

After a while, his bedroom creaked open and Paul’s head peeked out. “Geo, why are you still awake?”

“I-I’m scared Paul.”

“What are you scared of?”

“T-throwing up.”

“Do you feel nauseous?”

“Not really. But my stomach hurts.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I h-hate throwing up Paul. I hate it s-so much.” George wiped off the tears that were flowing down his face.

Paul patted George’s shoulder, trying to be sympathetic. “I know Geo, I know you hate throwing up. But there’s no way to stop it. So how about you drink some water and try and get some sleep. Take deep breaths, you’ll be ok.”

George laid down in his bed and pulled the covers to his stomach.

“I’m going to go get you some water, alright. I’ll be right back.”

Paul left his room and went to the kitchen. He filled a glass and went back to George’s room.

“Here you go Geo. You’ll be alright, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning George woke up around 10:00. He was so thankful to have not have thrown up.

When he sat up, he felt something wet at his sheets. He snuck his hand under his blanket and felt a cold wetness on his pajama bottoms.

“Oh sh*t.” He said to himself.

He hadn’t wet the bed in a very long time so this was very weird to him.

He got out of bed and took off his pajama pants. He then pulled the sheets off his bed.

While he was walking to the laundry room, he found Paul sitting on the couch.

“Geo, what happened?” He asked.

“Everything’s fine. I just wet the bed.” He cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

”Oh, it was probably from all the stress you had last night.”

“Yeah, probably.” He then started to walk to the laundry room.

Paul then hopped off the couch. “Wait George, I’ll put those in the laundry room for you. Go put on some clothes.”

“Are you sure Paul?”

“Yes Geo. Just go get dressed.”

Paul walked off to the laundry room and George walked off you his room.


End file.
